A turbine blade, also known as a turbine bucket or turbine rotor blade, converts energy from a flowing fluid such as hot combustion gas or steam into mechanical energy by causing a rotor shaft of a turbomachine to rotate. As the turbomachine transitions through various operating modes, the turbine blades are subjected to both mechanical and thermal stresses.
A turbine blade generally includes an airfoil that extends radially outwardly from a platform, a shank that extends radially inwardly from the platform and a dovetail or mounting portion that extends radially inwardly from the shank. The dovetail of each turbine blade is secured within a complementary slot defined in a rotor wheel or disk. The rotor wheel is coupled to the rotor shaft.
During engine operation, vibrations may be introduced into the turbine blades. For example, fluctuations in flow of the hot combustion gases or steam may cause them to vibrate. One basic design consideration for turbomachine designers is to avoid or to minimize resonance with natural frequencies of the turbine blades and the dynamic stresses produced by forced response and/or aero-elastic instabilities, thus controlling high cycle fatigue of the turbine blades. In order to improve the high cycle fatigue life of a turbine blade, vibration dampers are typically provided below and/or between the platforms to frictionally dissipate vibratory energy and reduce the corresponding amplitude of vibration during operation. The amount of vibrational energy that is removed by the vibration damper is a function of the dynamic weight of the vibration damper and the reaction loads.
Although known dampers may be largely adequate during typical operations, there is a desire to improve overall damper effectiveness. Prior attempts to accomplish damping of vibrations have included round damper pins, sheet metal flat dampers, or complex wedge shaped dampers. Often true damper performance of these types of dampers is not known until the first engine test. However, at that time, the damper pocket geometry in the turbine blades is locked in by hard tooling. Thus, if the damper does not perform as expected, then a potentially expensive tooling rework may be required. Accordingly, there is desire for a damping pin that provides a natural frequency tuning tool for resonant mode excitation avoidance and that enables independent mode tuning options without necessitating changes to the design of an existing turbine blade.